Highway 375 - Teil 1
ACHTUNG! Diese Story erstreckt sich über 8 Teile! Erfordert also ein wenig Geduld. Ich hoffe aber, dass sie euch trotzdem gefällt. :) Alle vorkommenden Personen sind entweder frei erfunden oder nie in dem hier geschilderten Zusammenhang tätig geworden. Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Der Ort Rachel, die Area 51 und weitere existieren jedoch wirklich. ________________________ Von AtomPils Teil 1 3. August 1997 Salt Lake City, Utah “Home is where the heart is” Betty und John hatten genug. Sie wollten raus. Sie hassten den Ort, den alle `home´ nannten. Home is where the heart is, sangen sie im monotonen Chor der Massen. Eins war klar. Ihr Herz war bestimmt nicht in Utah und erst recht nicht in Salt Lake City. Der faulige Gestank der falschen Frömmigkeit verbreitete sich dort wie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Er war an jeder Ecke. Unter jedem Stein, hinter jeder Tür, selbst die Pflanzen schien er zu bedecken, dass sie nicht mehr leuchteten. Die Stadt war ein einziges Grau. Nebenbei hatten die Beiden sich mit allen angelegt. Rebellion, in einer Zeit des globalen Umbruchs, konnte verheerend sein. Doch der Schlick des Trübsals war hier einfach zu dicht geworden. Ihr Kampf war ein verlorener. Zumindest jetzt. Und nun, nachdem ihr Mitstreiter Mike vom Richter wegen gefühlten 100 Delikten des öffentlichen Ärgernisses zum Militärdienst verdonnert wurde, was sollten sie noch tun? Was hielt sie noch hier? Früh morgens verließen sie die Stadt. Betty hatte die Schlüssel des 92er Toyota Pickup ihres Vaters einfach vom Küchentisch genommen. Ebenso wie 2000 Dollar in bar, einige Kleidungsstücke sowie Hygiene-Artikel. Ein letzter Akt des Widerstands gegen das verkommene System. Die Flucht in ein anderes Leben.thumb|356px Der Wagen raste über die Interstate 15 Richtung Westen. Los Angeles, genauer gesagt. In der glänzenden Metropole, im sonnigen Kalifornien, erhofften sich die Beiden das große Glück. Zusammen, denn sie konnten nicht ohneeinander. Doch ihre Liebe war frisch und unausgesprochen. Vielleicht war dies der Hauptgrund für ihren Tatendrang. Betty warf einen verträumten Blick aus dem staubigen Seitenfenster. Außer einigen Trucks war nur wenig Verkehr auf den Straßen. Maschendrahtzäune, vereinzelte Büsche und Sträucher zogen im hohen Tempo an ihnen vorbei. Felder, sogenannte Ranches erstreckten sich weit, gingen in Hügeln auf und versperrten die Sicht in die Ferne. Bäume fand man nur selten und wenn, dann waren sie in kleinen Grüppchen formiert und selten größer als ein Durchschnittsfarmer. Betty strich ihre strohblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und wendete ihren Blick zu John, der eine Hand am Lenker, die andere gemütlich aus dem geöffneten Seitenfenster hängend, unablässig geradeaus starrte. Er musste ihren Blick im Augenwinkel bemerkt haben, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und lächelte ebenfalls. Seine Augen wurden durch die dunkle Polizeisonnenbrille, die ihn gegen das gleißende Licht der tief stehenden Sonne Utahs schützte, verdeckt. „Was machen wir zuerst in L.A.?“ fragte sie John, der mittlerweile wieder auf die Straße schaute. „Naja, wir gehen an den Strand, genießen die Freiheit und dann versenken wir den Wagen im Meer.“ Sie beide mussten grinsen. Bitteschön… Dad! John bemerkte, dass Betty in ihrem Rucksack wühlte, „Was machst du da?“. „Wo sind die verdammten Brote? Ich hab mega Kohldampf“. John riss das Steuer rum und Betty schüttete den Inhalt des Rucksacks durch die Kabine. „Hey!“. Er lachte und deutete mit den Augen auf das Schild am Eingang der gemütlichen Holzbaracke. `WOODMARKET CAFE´, zierte es. Sie parkten den Wagen in einer der engen Parklücken vor dem Geschäft. John setzte sich halb auf die Motorhaube, entzündete eine Marlboro mit einem Streichholz und schaute seiner Begleiterin hinterher, die nun gelassen Richtung Eingang schlenderte. War vielleicht keine tolle Idee, dachte er. Was, wenn die uns nun schon zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben hatten? Von rechts näherten sich Männerstimmen. Ein hochgewachsener Kerl im ölverschmierten Einteiler und ein etwas kleinerer Typ, ein Landei, in befleckter und durchlöcherter Arbeitshose und Flanellhemd. Sie kamen näher und passierten John, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Doch dieser behielt sie unauffällig im Auge. Hatte er richtig gehört? Grenzkontrollen an der Interstate 15? Er verwarf den Gedanken, als er Betty aus dem Laden kommen sah, stieg zurück in den Pickup und startete den Motor. Kurze Zeit später jagte der Wagen wieder mit 70 Meilen pro Stunde über die Straße. „Bist du fertig?“ fragte er sie und deutete auf die leere Brotbox. „Ja… eine Sekunde“, sie schluckte und schaute ihn lächelnd an. Er blickte kontinuierlich nach vorne. „Auf der 15 haben die Sperren mit Zollkontrollen. Kommen wir da rein, dann haben die uns.“ „Ja, und jetzt?“ „Schau mal in der Karte, vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg.“ Betty kramte die Landkarte raus, breitete sie aus und fuhr mit dem Finger darüber. „In Cedar City auf die Route 93 und von da aus südlich direkt nach Las Vegas.“ „Wieviel Umweg?“ „Keine Ahnung, aber ein paar Stunden bestimmt.“ John gefiel die Sache nicht. Aber alles besser als erwischt zu werden. Irgendwie würden sie das schon hinbekommen. Er wechselte auf die linke Spur, drückte das Gaspedal durch und überholte einen vorausfahrenden Pickup mitsamt Trailer. Langsam näherten sie sich der Grenze zu Nevada. Sie waren nun schon mehrere Stunden ununterbrochen unterwegs und die ständige Anspannung und Furcht, doch noch erwischt zu werden, zerrte in ihren Knochen. Betty bemerkte, dass John immer wieder in den Rückspiegel starrte. „Was ist los?“ fragte sie. „Scheiße“, sie drehte sich um und sah ein weiß lackiertes Fahrzeug mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherkommen. Es schien Aufbauten auf dem Dach zu haben, von denen rotes und blaues Licht, stroboskopartig, gerade noch so erkennbar, zu den Seiten abstrahlte. Die Cops. Panik fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein. „Verdammt John, mach was! Drück aufs Gas!“ „Nein.“ „Was?“ „Vielleicht wollen die uns gar nicht.“ Er verlangsamte das Fahrzeug und wechselte auf die rechte Spur, während der Streifenwagen des Utah County Sheriffs sich kontinuierlich näherte. John umklammerte das Lenkrad, Schweißperlen tropften von seiner Stirn. Betty war wie versteinert. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie wollte nicht wieder zurück. Niemals. Eher würde sie sterben. Highway 375 - Teil 2, Highway 375 - Teil 3, Highway 375 - Teil 4, Highway 375 - Teil 5, Highway 375 - Teil 6, Highway 375 - Teil 7, Highway 375 - Teil 8 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Sci-Fi